


【团兵】刀锋上的探戈

by depressedaleera



Series: 利威尔兵长同人合集 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, 团兵 - Freeform, 黑化团
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedaleera/pseuds/depressedaleera
Summary: 首发lofter，点文， 教父团×杀手利
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: 利威尔兵长同人合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653625
Kudos: 21





	【团兵】刀锋上的探戈

希纳最豪华赌场的顶层举行这一场酒会。出席的自然商政两届的要员，还有所谓的贵族。  
美酒佳肴，各种刺激的赌博游戏，当然少不了的性感妖娆的各色美人。  
觥筹交错之际，以亿为单位的交易就这么轻松达成了。玩笑游戏之间，关乎人命的事情轻易谈妥。数万甚至上百万人名的利益甚至不如场内一个筹码的输赢，比不上高级应召女郎的一个热吻。  
男人，再精明、再狡猾，终归是下半身动物。

利威尔踩着高跟鞋，走着优雅的步子，大大方方进入了会场。  
这次刺杀佣金非常可观，是伊莎贝尔的命。  
鲁莽的小丫头着了别人的道，下手又是外国势力，不得不照做。为了伊莎贝尔，不要说伪装成女人，让他真的变成女人也无所谓。  
混进会场很简单，轻轻笑了笑，用手轻轻抚摸保安的臂膀，就这么简单混了进去。连他盗来的邀请卡都没有用到。  
一路走过，那么多保镖，也没有一个拦着他。  
他经过的地方，男人们会忍不住将眼神在他身上停留，上下打量。女人会警觉的阻挡他的身影映入身边人的视线。  
在这群芳争艳的会场，利威尔依旧出彩。虽然没有那些性感妖娆、珠光宝气的女郎光彩夺目，但精致优雅的妆容却显得他清丽脱俗。比其他美人更有吸引力的是他强大的气场，召唤全场的注意力，夺走了所有人的目光。  
这么引人注目是利威尔没有料到了。他的猎物，是会场里某位贵族的性命。猎人需要低调，注意到他的人越多，形势对他越不利。

男人要伪装成一位绝世美女是件非常麻烦的事情。好在特效化妆是法兰的专长，利威尔对这个效果很满意。  
粉底腮红的巧妙结合将属于利威尔的冷峻修饰为诱人冷艳。眼线眼影的充分发挥，让他那双煞气过重的灰色眼睛变得异常妩媚。再点上水润光泽的唇膏，就变成了一张女人脸。不得不说化妆品是拥有魔法的，男人伪装不出来的女性媚态，全是法兰给他画上去的。  
硅胶装点出魅力十足的女性身材，精心设计剪裁的华服和长发，遮住他稍宽的肩膀。  
不仅仅是打扮，仪态方面也得像女人。踩着细高跟，走着女模的猫步，他练了好久。甚至拿杯子的方法，饮酒的姿态，说话的声音都经过特殊的训练。  
外表上，他现在确实变成是一位的美人。  
如果进入会场的时候，能把自己的气势收敛一下，没有吸引这么多的目光就好了

利威尔并没有立刻接近他的猎物，而是不经意路过他身边，和坐在他身边不远处那个不起眼的同伴搭话。他的猎物，最爱抢夺别人的东西，尤其是他那位唯唯诺诺的同伴的东西，这一点非常好利用。  
这个男人虽然也是贵族，却并没有多大的权势。长得也不好看，脾气还臭，应召女郎自然也懒得搭理他。利威尔认识这人，他跟伊莎贝尔在同一家俱乐部出没过。虽然是个脾气不好，没啥能力在家族斗争中输了的笨蛋，却上擅长养马。只要面对马，他就收敛了一切的坏毛病。以马为话题很快展开了交谈。对话非常无趣，但对方兴致高昂，完全把他当倾诉对象开始自说自话。  
利威尔趁机留意了一下这次行动的目标，果然对他生出了浓厚的兴趣，一直给他暗示。利威尔没有回应，刻意做出躲闪他目光的行动，将注意力移回到正在滔滔不绝的男人身上，时不时殷勤地为他填满酒杯。  
猎物已经慢慢上钩，只要引诱到他自己靠近为止就好。  
支开马男非常容易，利威尔将某位贵族决定收购他的俱乐部的消息透露给了他，他急匆匆就跑了。那无趣男人离开之后，猎物的眼光就越发放肆，越发贪婪地看着他。非常露骨紧盯着他的后背，似乎在这个地方就要把他扒光一般。利威尔在酒杯的倒影中看着猎物缓缓靠近。他静静等待。  
然而，酒杯的倒影里面也出现另外一个人的身影。  
埃尔温·史密斯。  
不该出现的人总是喜欢在最不合适的时间出现在最不合适的地方。

杀手，是一把刀。  
最高级别的杀手，最终也只是杀手，一件工具而已。  
比如，利威尔。  
流氓混到最高级别却成了绅士。  
比如，埃尔温。  
埃尔温·史密斯就是这样的流氓头子，黑帮大佬。伪装在豪华的定制西装下，他比在场的贵族更有贵族的样子。对待身边环绕的美女也是彬彬有礼，不冷漠却又保持距离感，绝对的绅士。非常的正人君子。  
十年前这家伙还满身血污在他家门口讨饭，现在就爬到这样显赫的位置。据说这个国家未来的总统都放下身段为他点烟。  
他讨厌这样的埃尔温·史密斯。  
并非他嫉妒，只是始终觉得可惜。  
当年那个温柔体贴的老实男人，如今居然变成现在这副鬼样子。满口的仁义，一肚子坏水，视人命如草芥。  
可自己也没什么立场说他，他自己也是靠夺取别人的性命过活的。  
利威尔其实有点怕埃尔温，碰到他就走霉运，实在是太扫把星！  
出任务遇到他，总是会搞出多余事情。  
好在埃尔温现在被众位佳人环绕，并没有留意到他。  
利威尔决定速战速决。

猎物灼热的视线正聚焦在他的裸背上，他人正在缓缓的靠近。利威尔回头看了自己的猎物一眼。对方挑了挑眉，露出自认非常性感实则滑稽可笑的笑容。  
利威尔并没有回应他的笑容，反而用有点挑衅的眼神盯着他，用特意训练出的性感姿势喝下了红酒。  
猎物被挑动了，他的下身非常明显的肿胀起来。  
利威尔不是太明白直男怎么定义性感的，反正他按照法兰说的做，管用了。那个姿势有些矫情有些可笑，但能达到目的什么都可以。  
时机到了。  
会场这么多人自然不好动手，这个鬼地方到处都是监控镜头，他要把目标勾到没有监控的地方。  
利威尔将空酒杯交给了侍者，回头看了猎物一样，转身向会场洗手间走去。  
那条他预定要屠宰的鱼就毫不犹豫就跟在自己身后。

这会场真的非常方便，为了保护所谓隐私，应召女郎招待贵客的包厢从走廊开始就没有安放摄像头。  
从安保角度来说实在不妙，对利威尔来说则是可乘之机。  
还没等他找到一间空包厢，猎物就猴急的扑了过来。将他从背后抱住，一双手不规矩的揉捏这他胸前两团硅胶，还用下身蹭着他的臀部。  
利威尔不想在走廊里面动手，因为不确定会被什么看到。所以忍受着身后那蠢货在自己脖子上、背上不停蹭口水，还不得不伪装出来了兴致，装模作样呻吟几声。  
总算是找到了空的包厢，拖着发情的男人，就走了进去。  
然后利威尔的嘴唇就被袭击了，发情男人的腥臭味，通过唇舌的接触就这么瞬间传递到每一个细胞。利威尔觉得浑身都染上死鱼一般的恶臭，也不顾上关门不关门，直接伸手拧断了男人的脖子。  
尸体从他身上滑落下去之后，利威尔开始思考撤退方案。然而，一个高大的人影霸占了门口拦住了出路。  
埃尔温·史密斯正拿着一把消音枪，满脸肃杀地瞄准他。  
“原来你还记得要动手呀！”埃尔温冰冷的目光死死盯着利威尔，然后在尸体上补了七枪。  
鲜红的血液流了出来，包厢里的空气被血腥味污染。再混杂着刚才男人的腥臭，一起刺激着利威尔的嗅觉。好脏！真的很想吐。  
有严重洁癖的利威尔杀人从不见血，偏偏眼前这混蛋每次都搞得鲜血四溅。  
“我知道你爱干净。放心，利威尔。先换一间房，会把你洗干干净净的！”埃尔温松开了系得工工整整的领带，眼神非常地狠戾，脸却笑得非常和蔼。  
每次他这么笑，自己总是要倒霉。

两个小时之后，利威尔脚步虚浮地离开了赌场。  
发丝凌乱，衣衫不整，妆也有点花。手腕、脚腕上都是捆绑的印记，背部、脖子上布满紫红色半点，一看就知道他被狠狠艹过。  
流氓就是流氓，混成了绅士，也改不了骨子里面的无耻。  
每次都是这样，完全不讲道理，偏偏对他又恨不起来。  
这样的自己，也算是自作自受。  
利威尔走到银色保时捷前面。颤巍巍地打开车门，闷闷不乐的坐上去。他把从猎物哪里取到的芯片交给了正在车上耐心等待的法兰。  
“东西到手，开车！”利威尔简单交代着。  
法兰一脸焦急看着自己的伙伴，他比预定时间多半小时，正想要好好说教一番，却看到利威尔脖子上出现了熟悉的牙印，上面还渗出血。  
“你怎么弄的！”法兰心疼自己的朋友，不要每次都玩得这么厉害好不好。  
“被狗咬了！”利威尔赌气地说着，“快开车。”  
和上次、上上次是同一只狗吗？  
法兰很想这么问。但利威尔现在憋了一肚子火，他不想自找罪受。  
能把利威尔气成这样的，也只有埃尔温·史密斯了吧。  
青梅竹马的朋友被黑道教父看上了，该如何劝他认命？  
法兰开车途中一直思考着这样的问题。  
车开到海边的时候，利威尔让他停了下来。他把什么东西扔到了海里。  
法兰在车上看着，就一把枪，还有几个弹壳。

酒会并没有结束，生意还没谈完。埃尔温正在抽着雪茄，漫不经心和人聊着天。  
一个不小心，又让利威尔给跑了。  
今天他确实做得有点过分，但责任不全在他。  
从利威尔走进会场那一刻，他就注视着他。虽然觉得女装完全把利威尔的魅力全掩盖了起来，但还是性感漂亮到过分。他想把所有看他的人的眼珠子挖出来。  
利威尔进入会场之后，就一个眼神都没给他。一直跟一个养马的废物说话，还任由另外一个丑男对他动手动脚。虽然是为了任务，但身体接触的时间未免也太长了吧！  
一想到利威尔居然让别的男人触碰属于自己的身体，埃尔温就控制不住心中的暴虐因子。  
做得有点过头了，虽然利威尔对过于激烈的性爱也没什么抱怨。  
埃尔温想要抓住利威尔，不仅仅是现在维持身体的关系。他想要恢复和利威尔以往亲密的关系。  
那个雨夜，他被人砍得只剩半条命。饥寒交迫、血流不止，是利威尔救了他。  
简陋的房屋，细致的包扎，最粗浅的食物，最精心的照顾。  
他爱上了利威尔，理所当然的嘛。  
“你不再沾染黑道的事情，我就跟你在一起。”  
他答应了。  
那是他有生以来最幸福的半年时光，但最后他违背了对利威尔的承诺。  
米克、韩吉找到了他。  
他违背和利威尔的承诺。  
等到他夺回这一切，却再也不能拥有最珍视的东西。  
利威尔是恨着他的吧。  
若不是他，他也不会接连被牵扯，进入这暗不见天日的世界。  
不过，他也没打算放手，除了他，谁也不许碰利威尔！  
恨就让他恨吧。

“包厢那具尸体不是你弄得吧？”他的副手米克小心问着，尸体被发现了，会场的主人严密控制着消息。  
“那七个洞是我开的。”埃尔温毫不在意的承认。  
“东西处理好了吗？”场外安检开始严格起来，虽然没人敢为难埃尔温，但不管怎么说，麻烦越少越好。  
“我准备放到那个马夫包里。”他没打算原谅那个独享了利威尔注意力的混蛋。  
米克想说老大你醋吃过头了，但最后还是自告奋勇“我去处理吧。”  
埃尔温准备将枪交给米克，却突然发现本该挂在腰间的枪却不见了。  
能下手拿下枪的，也只有利威尔。  
“你说利威尔这是在帮我消灭证据，还是知道我要嫁祸他那个宝贝马夫？”埃尔温的脸色很难看。  
米克翻了个白眼，并不准备回答。他只知道那间房间里面也找不到弹壳。

十年前的利威尔和埃尔温，只是经营一间普通餐馆的幸福情侣，生活清贫日子单调却令人羡慕的相爱着。  
十年后，埃尔温复仇成功，成了人人敬畏黑道教父；利威尔从单纯的厨师变成了杀手。  
这中间发生了什么，利威尔那一部分他是不知道的。他失踪了很久，再次出现的时候，那个外冷内热的少年已经被打造成一把锋利尖锐的刀，拒绝任何人的靠近。  
但埃尔温偏要在刀锋上跳舞，不断靠近、不断刺激着利威尔。  
一开始看着非常折磨人。但现在，米克认为，已经成了那两位的情趣。  
这也许就是十年后的他们的相处模式吧。


End file.
